


Need you now

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's a quarter after one... and I need you now.<br/>Prompt asked by thegardensofthemoon; How about a SQ fic with "Need you now?"<br/>And as much as Emma knew that it wasn’t perfect she just nodded and let the answer pass at her side, Regina’s breathing creating shapes in the air, her skin glowing in that same golden light that seemed to be choking Emma’s lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you now

Droplets of rain shone against the dark pavement aided by the streetlamps that stood proud at both sides of the street, the warm almost golden glow they radiated lost on a set of green eyes which kept looking at the floor, the humid air that told about more rain to come caressing the skin of the owner of those irises, cold settling on the tips of tightly pressed digits around a phone. Her silhouette was distorted thanks to the titillating lights that also hit the car at her back.

The hood of the car was also covered in drops, the engine that had carried Emma to the outskirts of the town now cold and dead under it, the metallic glint that could be seen on the windshield thanks to the rain was obscured by the woman’s figure who was leaning against one of its sides, eyes set on the floor, immobile to the rest of the world.

A sad smile spread on her lips as she, mechanically, looked at the lock screen of her phone, one finger almost caressing the face that waited for her there, a moment that had been captured back in a time where she could have tried to not to care.

_“Did you know how much I loved you?”_

_Words that cut deep, the taste of wine, the words that hadn’t been hers to hear, hers to say._

_“Did you?”_

_And she had indeed know it._

Emma sighed and looked away, unable to touch the screen and confirm the dozen messages she had already counted as she had driven away, each one accompanied by a buzz she had banned herself from answering, not wanting, not knowing, how to respond to those.

But now that she was so close to the line she knew that she couldn’t cross it, even if a part of her wanted to, even if the oldest part of her, the one that had kept her alive during the years she had been alone was whispering ugly truths and dirty lies on her ears, warnings and ragged promises of old loves chanting at her sides.

And she couldn’t bring herself to listen to them as much as she was unable to not want to read those messages, hoping, perhaps, of finding one there that was the one she had been waiting for ever since she had picked up her jacket and had left, the voice of an angry man behind, of dozens of admissions that hadn’t felt right and yet she had said, dancing on the back of her mind.

_“Because I need you”_

_“You can be alone, you don’t need me, you think you do”_

And Emma smiled as she hugged herself because she had lived in a world where love stories where just plays you paid for them in a theatre and there wasn’t something like people you could connect with at the other side of some mixed up story that didn’t have sense anymore.

Yet, she still could remember the first time she had seen her, the first time she had seen her cry, the first time she had known she had hurt her, the first time she had known she trusted her, the first time she had known that she was her friend, the first time she had listened the soft admission that she wanted to see her happy, the first time she had heard herself saying she herself needed her.

And it wasn’t love, it couldn’t be love.

_“I don’t understand why you don’t want to move in with me, after everything I’ve done to you”_

But it was.

It was in the way it burned her at the same time it soothed her, it was in the way it was amazing and at the same time it was just a part of her, so deeply engraved in her she didn’t realize that it was there anymore.

And she could imagine Regina seated with a glass of cider on one hand, grey and gold and magic and brown eyes that had burned deep that very first day, when they had met and Emma half wondered what kind of what they could have been if magic didn’t exist and it had only be them, two mothers, trying to getting along.

_“I don’t love you”_

_“That’s because you love her, don’t you?”_

And she would never be able to know that, that part of a story that had never been told. It was just the rain and her shadow on the very same curve of the road she had seen that wolf and for a few morbid seconds she thought about the intelligent eyes of the animal, wondering if it had been it the reason of why she had never been able to know the rest of that other story she could have had.

It didn’t matter anymore, not as much as it mattered so many other chapters of the story she had been in, the sacrifices she had learnt about, the deeds and curses she had needed to fight against, the things she had needed to learn. And that was just a part of her, of that new her who couldn’t cross the line.

Another beep, another buzz, another message.

And this time it was the one she had been looking for.

**Are you ok?**

And there wasn’t expectations on the way the question was sent or in the way the person at the other side of the screen was waiting for it so she just nodded and looked at the hour before composing a reply, tears dangling from her eyelids, a tune on the back of her throat that could have been screams or words she had never let herself think, not after she had realized that she perhaps cared for things she would never achieve.

**Can you come?**

And she knew that Regina would go in the same way she hoped for it to be true.

_“Why?”_

_“Because she loved Robin and I’m supposed to love you”_

And the next thing she knew was the sound of a car approaching the place she was, the sound of steps echoing on the night as the first drops of rain started to fall again from a sky as black as gold was the lights that surrounded her and the hour had changed and everything had moved and yet there she was and there was Regina, looking at her with her hands on the pockets of her coat and something that screamed and burned and made Emma sigh and want to be able to cry.

“How did you know where I was?” She asked, refusing to dwell on the fact of how broken her voice sounded, on how stupid she must look, dressed up and looking at anything at all in the middle of nowhere with her hands on her phone and her eyes trying to paint words of chapters she didn’t own.

“Because I know you”

And as much as Emma knew that it wasn’t perfect she just nodded and let the answer pass at her side, Regina’s breathing creating shapes in the air, her skin glowing in that same golden light that seemed to be choking Emma’s lungs.

“I broke up with Hook”

And she knew that Regina knew it by now but it still felt refreshing, refreshing and strange and something else she didn’t know how to explain. Still, as much as she tried, she remained silent when Regina nodded and rose the palm of her hand, touching hers, putting them down and picking the mobile she had still clutched between her fingers, easing those up and smiling at her, swift, tender, caring.

“How about we both go home?”

And Emma didn’t need more, not when her lips where in her cheek and she smiled, knowing, realizing, what she had chosen at the end. What Regina had chosen.

Them.


End file.
